There is a demand for faster, higher density, random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into today's personal computer systems. In an effort to meet this demand, numerous alternatives to the standard DRAM architecture have been proposed. One method of providing a longer period of time when data is valid at the outputs of a DRAM without increasing the fast page mode cycle time is called Extended Data Out (EDO) mode. In an EDO DRAM the data lines are not tri-stated between read cycles. Instead, data is held valid after CAS* goes high until sometime after the next CAS* low pulse occurs, or until RAS* or the output enable (OE*) goes high. Determining when valid data will arrive at the outputs of a fast page mode or EDO DRAM can be a complex function of when the column address inputs are valid, when CAS* falls, the state of OE* and when CAS* rose in the previous cycle. The period during which data is valid with respect to the control line signals (especially CAS*) is determined by the specific implementation of the EDO mode, as adopted by the various DRAM manufacturers.
Yet another type of memory device is a burst EDO memory which adds the ability to address one column of a memory array and then automatically address additional columns in a pre-determined manner without providing the additional column addresses on external address lines. These memory devices use a column access input to access the memory array columns.
A latency is experienced during a read operation. That is, output data is not immediately available following an externally applied column address. The latency is required to prepare, access and sense data stored at the new address.
Regardless of the type of memory, a processor receiving data from a memory may delay a new memory read operation until a prior read is complete. This delay results in a delay of new valid data. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a memory system which anticipates the address of a new memory read operation to reduce or eliminate delays in valid data.